


[Podfic] The advent of master gherkin

by greedy_dancer



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: #ITPE2015, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Everybody Lives, ITPE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audio performance of lazulisong's story. 4 minutes. 
</p>
<p>
  <i>Harry finds a puppy, and Merlin knows exactly how this is going to go.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The advent of master gherkin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sly (curiously_me)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the advent of master gherkin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369556) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



> Thanks to the writer for giving permission to podfic and to the artist for permission to use [this amazing drawing](http://razdraws.tumblr.com/post/123941762806/lazulisong-prompted-harry-and-a-yorkie-puppy-and) for the cover. 
> 
> Thanks to the #ITPE mods for organizing and to Paraka for hosting the podfic.

Cover art by greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:04:12 



## Downloads 

(right click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/1Mo4Onh)



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to hear from you! :)   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
